In an electronic photographic device such as a copying machine and a laser printer, a thermal fixing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor drum on a paper by using a developing agent such as toner and then fixes the developed image is arranged. The thermal fixing device is provided with a fixing member such as a fixing roller and a fixing belt for fixing the developing agent on a paper by heating and melting and pressing the developing agent.
In the fixing member or a pressing roller that presses the fixing member against a paper, a sheet-like peeling member that peels a paper on which the developing agent is fixed from the roller or the like is used in order to prevent the paper from winding around the roller and interrupting smooth operation of the roller. As such a peeling member, a peeling member having a distal end portion of the peeling member covered with fluororesin in order to improve paper peeling performance and prevent a paper from being contaminated due to adhesion of the toner has been increasing.
For example, a peeling member having a distal end portion of a base material covered with a fluororesin film is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, the fluororesin film is adhered to a surface of the base material via a silicon-based adhesive (see Patent Document 1). Further, a peeling member having a distal end portion of a base material is covered with fluororesin coating film formed by a coating process is disclosed in Patent Document 2. In Patent Document 2, a spherical filler such as a resin balloon, a ceramic balloon, and a glass balloon is added to the fluororesin coating film (see Patent Document 2).
Further, in Patent Document 3, a configuration in which a plurality of recessed portions is formed on a surface of a resin coating film by forming a dimple like recessed portion on a paper passing surface of a metal plate as a base material, and a configuration in which a recessed portion is formed on a paper passing surface of a fluororesin film by forming a plurality of through holes on a paper passing surface of a sheet metal and adhering the fluororesin film on the sheet metal are disclosed (see Patent Document 3). In Patent Documents 2 and 3, a paper can be separated from the roller smoothly by reducing a contact area with the paper.